When an Angel Dies *2x4*
by Faith Lacking
Summary: When Quatre is dumped by Trowa, Duo comes to his rescue, but Tragedy awaits the young lovers. *WARNING* Death beyond belief! TWO peeps die. So sad!


General Annoying disclaimer. Do I own Gundam Wing? Of course I do, wait a moment please, I must take my insane pills now.   
Quatre: What my friend means is no…if she did I would be at her mercy and she'd do God knows what to me…  
I already do Quatre Honey. *Tickles him with her Neko tail*  
  
When an angel dies  
By Nikki Neko  
  
Duo woke up one night and heard some noise coming from the kitchen. It was a mix between sobs and rattling. He cautiously walked into the dark kitchen and saw a glow coming from the refrigerator. Golden hair illuminated by the light stuck out from the kneeling figure, quivering like a sick dog in the rain.  
  
He knew right away who it was. "Quatre? What are you doing up so late?" he went to turn on the light but the small Arabian quickly shook his head. "What's wrong with you?" Duo went over to him and knelt down next to him. Looking closely, Duo noticed the joyful sparkle was not found in his eyes as it usually was. Quatre hid something from his view. Duo tried to get a better look but Quatre wouldn't let him see. "Ne, Quatre, did you have a fight with Trowa?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "He says he doesn't love me so we broke up."  
  
"That's too bad, are you okay Q?" Quatre nodded, but Duo knew it was a lie. "Show me then, what's in your hands?" Quatre refused to show him. Duo took a hold but Quatre smacked his cheek. It barely felt like a sting and Duo felt like laughing but knew it was a bad time. He backlashed Quatre and he dropped what was in his hands. About 20 different types of pills hit the ground.   
  
Duo gasped and grabbed Quatre's shoulders. "Quatre! How could you! You can't throw away your life like this!" he forced Quatre up. "Is this because Trowa rejected you?"  
  
Quatre bit his lip, his eyes still blank and with doubt. "Trowa does not love, nobody loves me. I want to die." Duo pushed Quatre into the counter; his eyes were beginning to water.   
  
"Listen here pal, I don't wanna hear you talking crap like that! You know damn well that is one big lie! A lot of people love you! Your sisters, your-"  
  
"It's not that kind of love Duo, I need someone to REALLY love me,"  
  
Duo lowered his head. "Quatre, I doubt this will help, but I want you know that I love you." Quatre's eyes widened. "I don't need you to be dyin' on me, it'd only make me suffer. I don't want you to go through this pain either. So please tell me if there's anyway I can-"  
  
"Duo, you love me?" Quatre looked up at him hoping for the right answer. Duo stared at him, they looked at each other for a long time, and then he smiled. Followed was a nod. Quatre's eyes sparkled and over ran with tears.   
  
"But Quatre, do you love me?" Duo asked very solemnly.  
  
Quatre quickly nodded. He had a smile on his face. "I never thought…you felt that way about me." Duo wiped away Quatre's tears.   
  
"I always did, you were always so hopeful in any situation, never gave up. And you were like the only person who spoke! Heero, Trowa, and Wufei never speak! Geez! But it was always nice having a conversation with you! I had wished we could go on talking forever!"  
  
The Arabian lunged into Duo crying. "Duo!" He sobbed.  
  
Duo smiled. "Those are tears of joy I take it?" He gave a large grin. Quatre looked up and nodded. "Heh, Quatre, ya know what?" Quatre shook his head. "You hit like a girl!" Quatre gave him a dirty look and pushed him away. Duo fell back a pace and slipped on the pills on the floor. Quatre turned away at the sight of them looking a bit disturbed.   
  
Duo picked one up and held it up to Quatre's face. He wouldn't look at it. "Quatre, did you take any of this pills?" Quatre didn't look at him. Duo got angry. "DID YOU!?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"How many?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"That's not good."  
  
"Hm."  
  
Duo started to laugh. "Aw, it's okay, we better watch out we were getting as bad as Heero and Trowa for a second there!"  
  
Quatre smiled "Yeah,"  
  
"Hey, Quatre, let's get some hot chocolate and go to bed. It'll help us go to sleep faster."  
  
"Sure, Duo, ne…"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Duo, I have a question, I thought you loved Heero."  
  
"So did I."  
  
The got their hot chocolate and went to their separate rooms. Duo ended up going into Quatre's room 7 times to make sure he was okay. Quatre looked so soft as the moonlight splashed onto his face. Duo rubbed a hand across Quatre's cheek. Quatre just smiled in his sleep and didn't even flinch.  
  
Duo finally went to bed that night. But he had a bad feeling wash over him.  
  
Quatre made breakfast the next morning, which made almost everyone happy. Quatre made the best eggs and pancakes. Trowa brushed by Quatre and the smaller boy didn't even notice. Duo smiled at how quickly he had recovered. Trowa went into another room and Heero followed.   
  
Quatre and Duo sat at the table and ate; Wufei had not gotten up yet. "I had a dream about you last night." Quatre said.   
  
Duo looked up. "Really? What about?"  
  
"I dreamt I was an angel and you were death, and we went side by side watching over the earth and completing our dutiful tasks of Death and Rebirth."  
  
"How interesting! I had a dream too, but it didn't quite end up THAT way!"  
  
Quatre blushed. Duo smiled and laughed. He ending up falling out of his seat and Quatre burst out in hysterics. Duo looked up and saw Heero and Trowa in the other room…  
  
They were kissing…  
  
Duo frowned. That was it…  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Heero, you know I love you right?"  
  
Heero didn't reply.  
  
"Why wont you talk to me? Is there someone else?"  
  
Heero just nodded.   
  
Duo was mortified. "I see, so I saved my love for a heartless loser. I see how you are Yuy."  
  
Heero replied, "Whatever made you think I loved YOU?"  
  
Duo started to leave his Koi. "It doesn't matter now, goodbye Heero."  
  
Duo started drinking; he drank over 2 liters of Saki. It was by the time he found himself throwing up in a public bathroom that he realized Heero was not worth destroying his body over.  
  
***End***  
  
It was Trowa, Heero had loved Trowa. Duo gave a large grin. It didn't matter. He had his angel now. He started to laugh again and realized Quatre had been coughing violently. He shot up from the floor and ran to his side.  
  
"Quatre? Are you okay?" He held Quatre hand hoping the fit would not last long. Quatre looked up at him, face reddening and eye watering.  
  
Quatre smiled. "I'll be fine." He managed to choke out. Quatre couldn't stop his hacking cough. Duo got very worried, and suddenly his body froze. On the floor were small drops of blood that were coming out of Quatre's mouth. Duo held onto Quatre and began to cry.  
  
"Don't you die on me Quatre! You better not die now!"  
  
Quatre's coughing got worse until he finally gave in and fell into a painful unconsciousness. Everyone ran in alarmed, even Wufei who had heard the commotion.  
  
"What's going on?!" He demanded to know.   
  
"Wufei! Call Sally now! Quatre's going to die." Duo held Quatre close glaring at Trowa. "This is your fault! You broke him like glass, and he ended up trying to kill himself last night!"  
  
Trowa had a look of guilt. "I didn't mean to hurt him…"  
  
"Well you did, and God knows he might die! I hope not…but what do YOU hope for?"  
  
Trowa was silent.  
  
"Thought so, always so silent and cold, like Heero."  
  
Wufei came back into the room. "I called Sally. She said bring Quatre over to the hospital and she'll be there."  
  
"Okay, thanks Wufei," Duo held onto Quatre's limp body and went out the door to his car. "If anyone wants to help, feel free to come. But if not then screw you." He ran out leaving a very upset Trowa.  
  
Heero went over to him. "It's okay, you never loved him anyway."  
  
Trowa looked down at his feet. "Yeah…right…"  
  
Duo rushed over to the nearest hospital and Sally, as promised, was waiting. She looked over Quatre who was not in good shape at all. "Hurry, we need to get him to the ER." Duo nodded and followed her quickly, praying Quatre would be all right.   
  
The doctors took Quatre right away and what followed was 3 hours of torture for Duo. After an hour the others had come. They saw Duo was crying. Duo looked up at them solemnly.   
  
Trowa was the first to speak. "Did they say anything?"  
  
Duo shook his head, "Sally told me it didn't look good…I'm really worried."  
  
Trowa felt his insides being torn apart. "Oh Quatre, what have I done to you?"   
  
Sally finally came out with the worst of looks on her face. She said they should see Quatre…while they still could. Duo was completely horrified.  
  
"Whi…WHILE WE STILL CAN?! What does that mean? You're going to let him die! You cant! I beg you please! I know you can save him! Don't let him die!" Duo hung onto to Sally in all his desperation.  
  
Sally put her arms on his shoulders. "We tried all we could, but it was too late, if he had come earlier it would have been easier. We could have saved him. But now we cant fix it."  
  
Duo lowered his head. "How bad was it?"  
  
"He managed to consume about 18 pills."  
  
Duo couldn't believe it. "Sally, I can see him right?" Sally nodded. Duo went on by himself. Trowa was about to follow but Heero held him back.   
  
"Leave him, they need to be alone." Trowa watched Duo leave and felt as if he would cry.  
  
"Right."  
  
Duo went into the room and saw Quatre's frail body laying lifeless on the bed. "Quatre…" he said sadly. He walked over to him; there was an oxygen mask over his mouth. Quatre could feel that someone was in the room with him and opened his eyes slowly. He looked over at his lover.  
  
"D...Duo…" came out a hoarse whisper.   
  
Duo put a finger to his mouth. "Shhh." Quatre looked up at him, his eyes were swollen, and he was so pale it scared Duo. "Quatre, I hate to see you like this."  
  
"Duo, I am going to die…"  
  
"No…you can't die! I love you. Please don't leave me."  
  
Quatre gave a weak smile. "Duo, I'm not leaving you, I'll always be with you. You know that." Duo started to cry. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…for this to happen. Cough I wanted to be with you and only you…"  
  
"I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Duo…"  
  
"Quatre, I wanted to kiss you…kiss you before you go."  
  
Quatre's eyes became foggy…knowing he had only a few more seconds before death; he took off his oxygen mask. Duo leaned over and planted his lips on Quatre. They kept kissing…even after Quatre had died. Duo hadn't noticed until he stopped. He held him.   
  
"Quatre? Quatre! NO! Don't go…Please don't go…" Duo sobbed without end. "I don't want to be alone." Duo stopped for a moment and smiled. "I don't want to be without you."   
  
The boys didn't bother to get up until they heard the sound of a gunshot that sent a bad feeling through them. They ran to emergency ward to find Duo had shot himself in the head with a small gun he had kept hidden. Quatre was dead too with the oxygen mask off his mouth. They noticed Duo was still holding Quatre's hand even in death, and they both had a smile on their faces.   
  
Heero couldn't bear to see Duo in his state so he quickly left the room. Trowa just fell into a chair and began to sob. Wufei had no idea why Duo killed himself, and Sally was in hysterics. It was a room filled with confusion and sorrow.  
  
But now Duo and Quatre were together for eternity, side by side as death and rebirth, the same as the dream Quatre had the night before. Now the circled the heavens together never leaving one another again.  
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
  
  
Well? Did you like it? Hate it? Was it sad? If you laughed that would be a twisted of you! O_o I am considering making a sequel, but I don't think I'll want to. ^^ Lazy me. Anyway, I love *positive* feedback. Now watch as I get 500 emails saying "Your fic sucks! ^_^ () Bye bye! 


End file.
